Fuera de foco
by loveangel7
Summary: El enfoque es una de las técnicas que debes manejar como un buen fotógrafo. Hikari es una excelente fotógrafa, pero a veces me pregunto qué tanto sabe sobre el tema, porque yo no lo entendí hasta hace muy poco. [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen] Inspirada en Focus y Reflection.


Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sip, así es, buuuaaa!

 **Imagen 120** , propuesta por ShadowLights. Inspirada en las canciones " _ **Focus**_ " y " _ **Reflection**_ "

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari

* * *

 **Fuera de foco**

— ¡Takeru! —llamó Hikari, bajando apurada las últimas gradas, descendiendo desde su departamento, dio unos pasos más y se paró para mirarme apenada—. Perdóname por hacerte esperar.

—Descuida —dije tranquilamente. Ella me miró ligeramente sorprendida, su mirada con un brillo especial, su respiración aún estaba agitada y su cabello ligeramente alborotado, seguramente por el apuro—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, gracias por acompañarme —respondió con una sonrisa, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la estación—. Las fotografías tomadas en el atardecer son las mejores y últimamente me ha gustado tomarlas en las afueras de la ciudad. Mi hermano dice que es muy peligroso ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Tiene razón, es peligroso, pero la verdad es que yo también estoy interesado en ir —informé, mostrando mi libreta—. Dicen que a veces es bueno cambiar de ambiente para que la inspiración llegue.

— ¿Sobre qué estas escribiendo ahora? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—No te lo diré —reí, Hikari compartía eso con su digimon— la curiosidad mato al gato —le recordé, entonces vi su rostro de molestia y antes de que me reclamara, aumenté— te lo mostraré cuando termine.

Enseguida me reproché a mí mismo por prometerle semejante cosa. Hikari fue mi compañera desde tiempos de infancia y era la guardiana de mis más oscuros secretos, ella nunca me defraudaría; aun así no sabía si podría mostrarle algo tan íntimo, no por falta de confianza, más bien por falta de valor.

Hikari no estaba satisfecha con mi respuesta, eso era evidente. Su boca se torció un poco y su frente estaba ligeramente fruncida por la decepción, pero eso no duró mucho, después de un suspiro su semblante volvió a la normalidad, dejando ir el tema por ahora.

El sol todavía alumbraba con todo su esplendor, lo que indicaba que estábamos a tiempo.

Al llegar a la estación, subimos a la línea que nos llevaría a uno de los extremos de la ciudad. Los asientos estaban ocupados, así que tuvimos que ir parados. Después de un tiempo le arrebaté el bolso que llevaba y me lo colgué en el hombro para que pudiera ir más cómoda. Hikari no me dio las gracias ni me dijo nada; solo levantó la mirada, con ese brillo tan especial que últimamente cargaba y yo… no pude apartar la mirada de ella. Se sintió como una pequeña eternidad, pequeña porque fue insuficiente.

Llegamos a la siguiente parada y se rompió la conexión invisible que formamos con la mirada. Me sonrojé un poco y creo que ella también. Algunos pasajeros salieron y Hikari pudo tomar asiento. Rápidamente me reclamó su bolso. En las siguientes paradas, las personas empezaban a dejar vaciá la cabina y pude sentarme a lado de ella cómodamente.

—Me sorprendió que Miyako no viniera con nosotros —comenté—, a ella le divierte este tipo de excusiones.

—Hoy Ken y ella cumplen un año desde que formalizaron su relación —explicó, su mirada se enterneció— creo que hicieron planes juntos, así que no la invité.

—Ya veo.

Llegamos al final de la línea verde y caminamos sin prisa por las veredas de cemento hasta toparnos con un sendero que nos introduciría en la naturaleza. Era un lugar cuidado por el ser humano, pues habían faros por todo el sendero y señalizaciones, incluso encontramos una cabaña hecha de madera al final del camino.

—Creo que aquí es un buen lugar para empezar —decidió Hikari, después de ver al sol pretendiendo despedirse por el día de hoy.

—Bien —estuve de acuerdo— yo me quedaré aquí, si necesitas mi ayuda…

—Te llamaré—completó mi frase divertida. Sonreí también.

Fui y me senté, apoyando mi espalda en una de las columnas de la cabaña. Saqué mi libreta para poder escribir, pero estaba demasiado distraído. Hikari estaba sacando una fotografía, pero yo tenía la toma perfecta desde aquí; pues parada, Hikari era bañada por un rayo de luz, producto del hueco formado por la unión de dos árboles, allá en el cielo.

Poco tiempo después Hikari volteó a verme y me hizo recuerdo que debía escribir, pero al contrario decidí leer. Abrí mi libreta y arbitrariamente elegí una página. Al darme cuenta de lo que escogí, me recorrió un ligero pesimismo; en realidad era cobardía.

Hace un par de semanas Miyako me pilló mirando a Hikari, ella no tardó en preguntarme por qué lo hacía, pero yo no concia la respuesta, por eso callé. Ella rio divertida y entre burlas me abrió los ojos. Ken, quien estaba con ella fue bastante amable, al final Miyako también lo fue.

—No te preocupes —me animó Miyako con una palmada en la espalda— tu siempre eres la inspiración de sus fotografías.

—El problema —continuó Ken—, es que te tiene mal enfocado.

No sé si lo que dijeron sobre Hikari sea cierto, pero me hizo dar cuenta que el que tenía problemas de enfoque era yo, entonces escribí:

«Cuando hablamos del Foco, al ver una fotografía, nos referimos a aquellos lugares donde los elementos aparecen con mayor definición y detalle. Mi fotografía estuvo mal enfocada, no percibí que Hikari aun estando en primer plano, permanecía borrosa. Ahora, Hikari brilla dejando todo lo demás desenfocado»

Me preguntaba si Hikari sabía sobre esto. Ella era una buena fotógrafa, pero tal vez no se daba cuenta de este error, o tal vez… tal vez yo no era el foco de su corazón y si era así, entonces ¿Quién lo era?

—Takeru —escuché de pronto muy cerca de mí— Takeru… Takeru ¿Estas bien?

—Sí —respondí, cerré fuertemente los ojos y luego los abrí para levantar la mirada—. Por qué lo preguntas.

El sol ya se había ocultado y no me di cuenta. El sendero que nos trajo fue iluminado por luces artificiales y sí, también por ella, que ahora parada frente a mí, lucía preocupada.

—Te estaba llamando —explicó—, pero estabas tan sumido en tus pensamientos que mis palabras no llegaron a ti.

—Perdóname.

Un silencio llegó a continuación, pero no era un silencio común entre nosotros, era uno cargado de tensión.

— ¿No me dirás que sucede?

—Tranquila, estoy bien —respondí con una sonrisa, pretendiendo engañarla ¿Cuándo creí ingenuamente que funcionaría?

—Takeru Takaishi —dijo con tono severo, parecía dolida— crees que puedes engañarme, cuantos años ya que soy tu compañera.

Hikari se arrodilló frente a mí, logrando que nuestras miradas estuvieran a la misma distancia. Su mirada se encontró con la mía en busca de respuestas. Mi pecho reaccionó y sentí como mi ritmo cardíaco incrementaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, la angustia aun estaba en sus ojos.

¿A caso lucía tan desesperado? ¿Podía ver ella el miedo que me perseguía desde que descubrí la verdad? ¿Sentía mi desesperanza?

—Hemos estado juntos desde pequeños, no puedo ocultarte nada, ¿verdad? —Suspiré y tiré mi cabeza para atrás, viendo el cielo— hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos…

—Fueron tiempos maravillosos los de mi niñez—respondió después de un tiempo—, hubieron muchas cosas tristes, pero siempre estuviste junto a mí.

Mi mirada volvió a la de ella, Hikari seguía confundida por mi actitud.

— ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo para que me entiendas? —pregunté, esperando una respuesta.

—Solo dilo —dijo simplemente—, entenderé.

Estaba preocupada, sin embargo su enfoque era incorrecto.

— ¿Quién es el verdadero dueño de tu corazón?

Su rostro rápidamente mostró lo confundida que quedó por el repentino rumbo de la conversación. A pesar de eso, en su mirada vi aún un atisbo de luz y por la siguiente eternidad que Hikari permaneció confundida, decidí aferrarme a ese destello. Ya había sido tiempo del valor, ahora era turno de que la esperanza cubrirá por completo mi ser y confiar en que la amistad y el amor que habíamos desarrollado por tantos años, fueran suficiente para que nuestra relación saliera ilesa.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron siglos de espera, Hikari reaccionó, su rostro comenzó a cobrar vida, su mirada llena de sentimiento se calvó en la mía y estiró su brazo para tocar mi rostro. En aquel momento, vi como la luz se abría paso en su mirada hasta obtener ese brillo tan especial, que ahora entendía, me pertenecía. En ese momento llevó su mano hasta donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Siempre estuviste aquí, desde que éramos muy pequeños ¿No es así?

Con la naturaleza que siempre gozó nuestra relación, ambos sonreímos y sentí una fuerza que me impulsaba hacia ella. Hikari se acercó a mí y nuestros labios se unieron por unos segundos cargados de indudable eternidad.

Más tarde, al abrir mis ojos del ensueño, no pude hablar. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía; pero Hikari sí, como prometió, ella supo entender.

—Siempre lo supe —declaró— pero es demasiado tierno para llamarlo amor— sonrió y a mí me apeteció sonreír junto a ella. Hikari avanzo hacia mí y se apoyó en mi pecho, buscando el lugar que siempre le perteneció— Dime, ¿Ahora si me mostrarás lo que escribiste?

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que debo disculparme, se supone que sería una viñeta que formaría parte de mi colección de Drabbles, pero me salió un one-shot y decidí publicarlo a parte.

Wiiiiiiii xD lo escribí, ¡por fin! Esta historia está atorada en mi años! Espero de todo corazón que les guste. A todos los que están leyendo, los quiero mucho y espero leernos pronto (achu-Reviews-coffcoff-Reviews-achu-coffcoff) bye, bye.


End file.
